Forum:Character Approval Limits - Processing
Due to the predicament with my second character approval, I would like to suggest some required waiting times before creating another character: *For New Users - Must wait 1 and a half weeks and contribute to a roleplay before creating another character. *Also for New Users - If no roleplay is contributed to, must wait a full 2 weeks before next character approval. *For older/senior users - Must wait a week at a time before next character approval (Unless Admin). Please consider this, as having a list to refer to may stop unfair declinations and also help new users on the 'A Few Tips For Beginners' Page. ~Zep - TROLOLOL Or, you could learn patience and maybe we would even consider re looking at your approval. Because I'm not fond of those who keep buging me and neither is Rin. "Write on, write true"-Upside-down 21:51, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ^ Also, it doesn't matter on time. It matters on how mature they are, how they follow the policies, and other things. It has nothing to do with time, most of the time. Fail whaling here. 22:18, July 2, 2012 (UTC) This was not intended to bug you, Sid, It was a suggestion. I never asked for a re-approval in this idea nor did I say anything offensive. I was simply suggesting the waiting times between approvals, to make it easier or you to manage, it doesn't even have to be implemented, since your the admins, and you choose whether or not to go with suggestions. I am patient, and am willing to wait. But DO NOT pull me up on a simple idea for helping the wiki. Im absolutely sick of it. I've even spent my own time advertising the wiki on multiple chats, forums and fanfic websites, attempting to get affiliates and users. Please at least show me some respect when you talk to me. And Rin, im aware of the maturity ect. Thank you for replying with consideration for my feelings, and knowing HOW to speak to someone who is genuinely trying very hard for the Wiki. Ban me by all means, but this is not the first time Sid has offended me with the way he speaks, and it angers me greatly. Zephyrain12289 18:59, July 3, 2012 (UTC) (Let me work this top to bottom) First off, I am a female. Always have been, always will be. Also, I speak to everyone like this. Even Rin. Believe it or not, this is my way of speaking and you can either deal with it or leave. It's not going anywhere. What I am saying isn't even all that offensive. Not for me, not for anyone. Secondly, we (or at least I) have no intention of banning you for something as trivial as this. Thirdly, I believe you are being a bit biased. I can appreciate the fact you do not like me. I could care less. But Rin and I are 'speaking' to you in no different tone. She just has a gentler way of placing the blatantly obvious. I show you all the respect I show everyone else, even myself, and I find it unfair you decide that it is your place to advertise. While it is wonderful you are doing so, no one asked you to. Therefore, it is none of our concern that you are and you should not be holding over our head as if we really need it. We are just as capable of advertising for ourselves as you are. I will pull you up on any idea you place out there, for by doing so, I obtain the right to criticize your work. Finally, you did ask for a re-approval in this. ■For New Users - Must wait 1 and a half weeks and contribute to a roleplay before creating another character. ■Also for New Users - If no roleplay is contributed to, must wait a full 2 weeks before next character approval. The above is your exact words on the matter. Implementing this 'idea' would entitle you to a new character asap. Seeing as this is such, I had every right to see this as a plea for me to recheck your claim. Find me as insufferable as you wish, but everything I do and say is for this wiki. As it is, I am planning to get to your claim today, since the appropriate amount of time has now passed. Honestly, you need to calm down a bit. "Write on, write true"-Upside-down 19:26, July 3, 2012 (UTC)